


(your love is) always on my mind

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s06e03 Next of Kin, Pre-Episode: s06e04 Reversal, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: She’s clearly taken some time to get ready and that thought alone has Oliver’s heart beating out of his chest at an abnormal rate. The concept that she wanted to look nice for him makes his heart glow in a way he’d forgotten it even could.And good lord, she looks so much more than nice.[An evening set between 6x03 and 6x04 because we all know these two couldn't keep their hands off one another]
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 50
Kudos: 225





	(your love is) always on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so anyone who follows me on Twitter (@smoaksmile) probably knows that I am not a fan of writing smut. It's not something that comes naturally to me and therefore I think that can come across in my writing. BUT, the only way for that to improve is by pushing myself out of my comfort zone and writing more. Which is exactly what this is. Please let me know what you think by leaving a kudos or comment and I hope you enjoy!

Oliver feels a rush through him as he uses his key to let him into the loft. When he finally worked up the courage to ask whether she wanted it back the summer after their breakup, Felicity insisted he keep it for emergency sake but he hasn’t used it until now.

Everything feels so much better since he gave Felicity the gift of a key to _his_ apartment a few days ago. Finally, everything feels like it’s coming together. In fact, the only thing he needs for everything to be perfect is for Thea to wake up from her coma.

“Felicity?” He calls out as he shuts the door behind him, smirking as he hears a stumble from upstairs as he clearly startles her.

“Be down in a minute!” She calls back and Oliver smiles at the sound of her voice, grateful for the fact that he gets to hear it in such a domestic setting once more.

Satisfied that she’s okay and knows he’s here, he lifts the bag he has with him onto the counter next to the refrigerator and begins to load the Tupperware boxes full of food into it.

It’s a simple thing, making a few extra portions when he cooks to store in Felicity’s fridge but it feels good to finally feel able to help her out again in this way. He knows she simply can’t cook and it worries him that she’s spent the last year and a half surviving on convenience store chips and takeout. He’d rather she’d be at his dinner table every night with him and his son, but he reminds himself that they still need to take things one step at a time, for William’s sake if not for their own.

“Oliver?”

Oliver makes sure that the last box is securely settled before turning to give his girlfriend his full attention at the sound of Felicity’s voice softly calling his name.

All thoughts of food and his son fly out of his head when he sees Felicity stood at the base of the stairs. He’d been sad when she wasn’t downstairs when he entered but good lord, the wait is worth it.

Oliver always loves looking at Felicity. So much so that he sometimes worries it could read as creepy but she’s just so beautiful that he finds it impossible to look away. He already has an issue trying not to get lost in her beauty; those dazzling blue eyes that he swears he could swim in and her curls that flow down her back like gentle waves upon the shore.

That issue is only worsened today. She’s clearly taken some time to get ready and that thought alone has Oliver’s heart beating out of his chest at an abnormal rate. The concept that she wanted to look nice for him makes his heart glow in a way he’d forgotten it even could.

And good lord, she looks so much more than nice.

She’s pulled her blonde curls away from her face, a few strands falling into her eyes and the rest tumbling over her shoulders like a golden sunrise. She’s replaced her glasses with contacts, her face morphed in a gentle smile where she stands. Her makeup is light but highlights the intense color of her eyes and the soft rosiness of her lips which are plump and puckered as if they’re begging for him to kiss them. He swallows heavily as his eyes travel downward, his body beginning to react as he takes in the deep green velvet bralette trimmed with lace and the matching panties that show off her long, tanned and toned legs. She’s thrown on a shirt that looks suspiciously like his own over the ensemble but left it open to reveal her toned stomach and that spot on her collarbone that he loves to mark.

The soft cough of Felicity clearing her throat makes Oliver blink and he drags his eyes back up to her face, a dopey smile that he has no control over spreading across his face.

“I’ll take it from that look that this was a good idea?” She questions as she makes her way over, hips swinging sinfully and forcing the white fabric of what is definitely his shirt to swish gently against her skin like a wave.

“Oh, a _very_ good idea,” Oliver confirms, immediately reaching for her when she’s close enough. One of his hands entwines with hers and the other wraps around her waist, tenderly drawing her close as it swims up her back underneath the shirt. He twists it briefly to give the fabric a gentle tug as he bends his head to look into her eyes. “Although, I don’t remember having a shirt on last time I was here.”

She bites her lip at his words, white pearls drawing flushed pink back as she raises her eyes sheepishly through her eyelashes. Her arms loop around his waist as she draws herself closer. “I may not have given you _everything_ back.” She softens her voice, painting herself as the picture of innocence as her words register with Oliver and he frowns.

“You still have my green hoodie, don’t you?” He suddenly questions, remembering how his favorite workout hoodie has mysteriously disappeared from his collection.

“Maaaaaybe,” Felicity answers, pressing herself closer to his chest and resting her chin on it as she smirks up at him prettily. She’s adorable like this, barefoot and so much smaller than him. Oliver would’ve once questioned how she could make his heart flutter and simultaneously get his blood pumping but he’s since learned that it’s just all part of Felicity’s magic charm. “I can’t help that I look better than you in it.”

“Well, I can’t blame you for the truth.” Oliver snorts in reply, although his words are extremely sincere. A beat of silence passes and both of their expressions soften, arms tightening around each other as they silently revel in the ability to just _be._

“Hmm, hi.” Felicity hums after a while, nuzzling her nose against his chest before rising onto her toes and looping her arms around his neck.

“Hi.” He replies softly, taking his time as he bends to answer her call for a kiss in the form of perfectly pouted lips. It’s slow and gentle, both of them knowing they have all the time in the world, with the promise of much more to come later passing between them as well. Oliver is soft with her, holding her as if he’s afraid she might slip away at any moment, and when they part breathlessly, Felicity smiles up at him in the most dazzling way that Oliver loses his breath all over again. “You look beautiful. If I’d have known, I’d have made more of an effort myself.”

“You’re perfect. I love you in a suit.” She hums in reply, her hands sliding down to slip under his jacket and run over his shirt. Oliver chuckles when she immediately traces them to wear suspenders would sit if he were wearing them, knowing they’re her absolute favorite on him.

“No suspenders today, unfortunately.” He tells her and she pouts for a moment before a devilish smirk crosses her face and she moves her hands back to the front of his chest.

“Damn. Guess I’ll have to settle for abs.” She shrugs and Oliver laughs as her fingers get to work undoing the buttons on his shirt. She squeals as he distracts her, hauling her up into his arms so that he can more easily bury his head in her neck and drag his lips across her collarbone. She giggles as his beard drags against the smooth skin of her neck and Oliver smirks as he remembers the faux-angry pictures she sent him yesterday morning of the beard burn on her neck. He teased asking if it were anywhere else as well but she’d simply told him he’d have to come and find out.

Her legs wrap loosely around his waist, trusting him to hold her up, and she tilts her head back to accommodate his explorations but she remains focused on her task, whooping softly when she gets the last button open with a sharp tug of the fabric. Oliver chuckles, spinning her suddenly to place her on the island countertop and swallowing her exclamation of surprise into a kiss.

Felicity’s legs spread wider as Oliver steps closer, his arms sliding around her underneath the shirt once more and she moans into the kiss, her hand fisting in his open shirt as she presses herself closer to him. Oliver groans in retaliation as her legs wrap around him like a vice and press her warm center into his stomach.

All he can focus on is her. The softness of her skin underneath his fingertips and the caress of her lips against his own. She’s the only real thing in his world in this moment and it’s all Oliver can do to revel in the fact that this is something he has the right to once more. He can hold her and kiss her and make love to her… all things he never thought would be possible again in the not so distant past.

Their lips move against each other with practiced ease, their hands gently caressing each other in a well-tuned dance. It’s both a surprise and not at all shocking to Oliver, the way in which moving back into this territory with Felicity is as easy as breathing. It’s like they never parted, the way in which the two of them are so attuned to the other’s wants and needs.

“Oliver?” Felicity gasps as they pull apart, her hands tracing over his bare chest to push both his shirt and jacket off his shoulders. They flutter to the floor without a thought from either of them and she leans forward, her lips tracing across the scars there. Oliver’s eyes flutter shut at the sensation, reveling in her lips tracing warmth and love over the horrific memories. “The other night, it was _so lovely…_ ”

“Hmm…” Oliver groans in response, thinking of how _lovely_ it had felt to sink into her warm heat after almost a year apart. It had been like entering Elysium to finally feel her naked skin against his once more as they both finally came fully home.

“But… but I’ve missed… I missed _this.”_ Felicity mumbles into his chest, her teeth scraping across his pectoral muscles as one of her hands grasps tightly at his arm. The other traces his abs and when he opens his eyes, it’s to see her staring up at him through her lashes with a question in her eyes.

Oliver knows he’s not the brightest, especially compared to the genius in front of him, but he does pride himself on knowing Felicity Smoak to every last possible detail. And he knows that look like the back of his hand. He knows what it means, what she wants, and he knows just how to fulfill every wish associated with it.

“Are you saying you want me to be rough with you?” Oliver questions, his voice cracking and breaking his illusion of attempting to be smooth. He doesn’t particularly mind; Felicity knows him well enough to know that the thought of any kind of intimacy with her makes him lose any semblance of suavity. 

“Mmm,” Felicity replies in that tone that drives Oliver wild. It’s soft and sultry and oh so quiet, like a secret language just for him. He gasps as her mouth settles around his nipple, her teeth gently pulling at the sensitive skin there. His fist tightens in the fabric of the shirt as the other grips her thigh more harshly, his trousers growing uncomfortably tight.

“Don’t get me wrong, gorgeous, very amenable to this idea, but historically, _you’re_ the one I seem to remember being rough with _me_.” Oliver reminds her, fighting to keep his thoughts clear as the familiar fog begins to settle over his brain. Thinking of her preference for throwing him down and having her way with him is not helping in the slightest as his brain immediately conjures images of her atop him, her face morphed into perfect ecstasy. He groans again as Felicity moves her attentions to his other nipple, her hands moving to scratch her nails over his abs.

“We’ll get to that… but for now, I want you to show me what all that working out does.” She mumbles into his skin and Oliver groans once more, tugging her impossibly closer to him. Her center rubs against his stomach and through her panties, he can feel how wet she already is. The temptation of that wet heat has him bending over her, attaching his lips to the spot beneath her ear that he knows drives her mad as she grinds gently against him. She lets out the softest of moans and Oliver knows that he’d be happy to spend the rest of his days right here, wrapped up in her.

“Upstairs or…?” He questions, trailing off with a groan as she bucks into him, her back arching as she gasps.

“Right here.” She mumbles in answer and Oliver smirks, trailing his lips up in soft kisses to gently tug on her industrial piercing with his teeth.

“You better let me worship you later.” He whispers into her ear and Felicity snorts, turning her head up to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“You can’t worship me and be rough with me? Poor show, Queen.” She tuts in mock-disappointment and Oliver laughs, trailing his hand down her thigh as he keeps his lips a breath away from her ear.

“Oh, challenge accepted, Smoak.” He teases right back, making sure she’s steady before he steps back. Felicity lets out a strangled cry at the sudden lack of closeness, her hands even reaching towards him but Oliver merely smirks, reaching for her legs.

He tugs her sharply to the edge of the counter and her joyful shriek turns into a moan as he bends and his lips descend onto her inner thigh, dragging his tongue in a simple pattern over the soft skin. He hears one of her hands crash onto the counter as the other fists tightly in his hair, his own finger playing with the fabric of her panties at her hip. 

“ _Ol-ver…”_ She groans, the third syllable of his name seemingly too much for her, and she pulls even tighter on his hair as she attempts to drag his head towards where she wants him. Oliver chuckles against her skin, making sure to press into her, and he smiles when it makes her buck against him again. “No fair.”

That makes him chuckle again. Even when she claims she wants him to take charge, she can’t help but attempt to boss him around. Not that Oliver would have her any other way.

That, of course, doesn’t mean that he won’t tease her about it, though.

“I thought you wanted me to show you what I can do?” He questions, speaking into her skin as he inches his lips higher and traces his fingers downwards over her hip and to her pubic bone.

“Which you’re not doing,” Felicity growls in frustration, bucking her hips again and Oliver can’t help but laugh again, knowing that it will drive her crazy. “ _Oliver…”_

It’s a whine, loud and petulant, and whilst Oliver finds it highly amusing considering she _asked for this,_ he’s also not one to deny his love something she wants. He’s never been good at saying no to Felicity.

“Oh, you wanted me _here?”_ He teases as he finally settles his head between her legs, his hand drawing her panties to the side. Up close he can finally see what they look like, velvet band with lace covering the rest of her, and he decides he _needs_ to see the forest green lace over her perfect ass before he takes the fabric off her.

“You’re such a tease.” Felicity bites through her teeth, her other hand moving to his shoulder to shove him forward and Oliver laughs again, his free hand squeezing her thigh in retaliation.

“I think you just struggle giving up control.” He teases and wraps his lips around her clit before she can protest. His hand grips her hips to keep them down as they buck up against him once more and she groans loudly, tugging sharply on his hair.

Oliver loses himself in the taste of her as his tongue circles her clit before moving south to her opening. She’s soaked and Oliver can’t help but feel like kicking himself in the head for how long it’s been since he’s had her like this. They’ve wasted so much time and it’s taken them so long to get to where they are today, finally on the road to forever. Whilst he’s so grateful for the chance to even be here, the fact that they were apart for so long because of his mistakes will never stop haunting him.

All thought of regret leaves his mind, however, when Felicity arches her back and presses herself closer to him. She’s so responsive, it’s something he’s always loved about the two of them coming together. He can’t deny that her reacting to his slightest touch is a great boost to his ego but it’s also that he feels so lucky to get to be the one to make her react like that. He knows what a privilege it is to love her and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t honor that every day for the rest of his days.

With that thought, he settles in to devour her. There’s no other way to describe it. He concentrates on the perfect noises he elicits as he kisses and scraps his teeth across her sensitive skin, his tongue darting in to drag over the spot within her that makes her breath shorten. His hand moves to cover where his mouth cannot, his thumb drifting over her clit in harsh circles, all thoughts of tenderness behind him. His girl wants him to be rough so rough he will be.

He’s attuned to her signs, knows when she’s reaching her peak, and as her thighs begin to tremble and her hand drifts down to scratch her fingernails almost painfully across his back, Oliver pushes harder. He’s determined to bring her to her highest of peaks and he switches his hand and mouth, his finger sliding into her heat and pressing against that spot as his teeth gently catch her clit before he laps his tongue over it.

She lets go with a harsh cry, her back arching almost painfully as she shudders out a moan. Oliver doesn’t relent, gently lapping at her juices as they flood his tongue. She tastes _delectable,_ like his own personal brand of sweetener, and he knows that he’s already addicted to the taste.

Her fingers loosen in his hair, her body going pliant against him as she sinks down from her orgasm with a series of contented hums. Oliver smiles proudly, placing one last kiss against her center, which earns him a groan, before he stretches to his feet again.

Felicity’s glowing as she reaches for him, her movements labored as she draws herself closer to his chest. Oliver smiles down at her, catching her head in his hands and drawing her close to kiss her. the way he holds her is sweet but the kiss is anything but… desperate and carnal, expressing every last wish and desire he can think of through the way their lips move together. He holds nothing back and she responds just as passionately, her legs looping around him once more and her feet dig into his back to encourage him closer. She has no reservation about the taste of herself on his tongue, kissing him as if he were the oxygen she needs to breathe.

“You are so freaking beautiful,” Oliver mumbles as they pull apart, her head still held gently in his hands and he takes a deep breath as Felicity lights up with a smile. Her eyes sparkle and Oliver allows her warmth and light to wash over him like a flood, reminding himself just how lucky he is to get to call her his.

“I love you.” She smiles up at him and Oliver’s grin widens, bending to kiss her sweetly, their teeth clanking against each other softly as both refuse to stop smiling.

“I love you so damn much.” He responds into the skin of her cheek as he patters kisses across her face.

He steps back as she jumps down from the counter, leveling him with a look that is somehow equally adorable and so _goddamn_ hot. Her hips wiggle slightly as she approaches him, sliding the shirt that she’s somehow still wearing down her arms and letting it pool on the floor without a second thought. Oliver traces his eyes across the bare skin she’s just revealed to him, thinking of the feeling of his lips against her shoulder and his tongue against the tightness of her stomach.

Her hands reach straight for his belt when she reaches him, throwing it behind her with a similar carelessness as her small hand reaches into his pants and wraps around his very hard dick.

“Let me…” She starts and Oliver, too wrapped up in the feeling of her perfect hand around him, almost misses the way she starts to bend towards the floor.

“Baby… I thought you wanted me to…” Oliver frowns, catching her underneath the elbows before she can drop to the floor. Even if that were happening right now, he needs to find her a pillow for her knees because the harsh tile is anything but forgiving.

“I do, but you did that the other night as well and I haven’t had the chance since…” Felicity trails off, turning from vixen to sweetheart in a second flat, her head tilted as her brow furrows in frustration. Oliver can’t help but chuckle and draw her close as her words register in his lust-clouded mind. He gently tugs her hand from his pants, entwining their fingers as her face contorts into more confusion and he smiles down at her affectionately.

“Sweetheart, it’s not a tally we have to keep even.” He reminds her with a chuckle but she merely pouts up at her, those gorgeous eyes of hers blowing wide. Oliver’s heart flutters at her adorableness, unable to resist drawing her close and pressing a long kiss against her lips. “Later.”

“Promise?”

And god, if that doesn’t almost send him over the edge. “Promise.” He tells her and that pout finally turns into a smile as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him down into a kiss. Oliver can’t resist hauling her into his arms once more and she comes easily, jumping to reach him.

Sue him, she said she wanted to see what all that working out does and if hauling her around doesn’t count, he doesn’t want to know what does.

Plus, it’s a far more efficient way to start moving her towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Felicity questions, pulling away from his mouth but Oliver is undeterred, moving his ministrations down to her neck.

“Upstairs. If I’m going to fuck you properly, I’d rather it be on a surface where it won’t hurt if you bang your head.” He explains into her collarbone, his arm clasping around her waist and smiling at the bare skin now exposed.

“Okay… good points, but…” Felicity starts to respond but she trails off in a gasp as his teeth nip at the skin just below her ear, laving over the spot with his tongue.

“Hmm?” Oliver questions, gently tugging on her earlobe with his teeth. He realizes with a flutter of his stomach that her earrings are small arrowheads and he pauses to softly kiss the metal in recognition. He turns his head to see Felicity smiling at him softly and he smiles right back, a beat of silence passing between them as they both figuratively take a step back and remember just how long it’s taken them to get her.

Oliver knows he wouldn’t change any of it, not if it would alter how perfect this moment is.

“What was I saying?” Felicity asks after a moment and Oliver laughs, adjusting her in his arms so that he can instead trail his lips over the top of her breasts. She groans, arching into him as her hands tangle in his hair once more.

He’s very glad he let it grow out.

“Reasons I shouldn’t take you upstairs?” He reminds her, not pausing in his efforts and Felicity hums, breathing heavily for a moment.

“Right! If we um… don’t go there now, we can sleep without changing the sheets.” She finally manages to get out and Oliver smiles against her, drawing his head back to grin fully.

“And that’s why you’re a damn genius.” He tells her, surging forward to kiss her again as he leads her over to the couch.

“Hmm… windows…” She mumbles against his lips and Oliver laughs, breaking the kiss.

“Never stopped us before.” Oliver reminds her but directs her over to one of the pillars instead. The smirk she gets on her face does nothing to help his painfully hard dick and he knows that she’s remembering all of the fun they’ve had up against these pillars in the past.

When Thea first bought this apartment, he’d found the steel framework superfluous and overwhelmingly millennial _,_ but since sharing the space with Felicity, he’s learned to appreciate them a hell of a lot more.

He presses her back against the metal, smirking as she groans at the feeling of the cold material against her back. Clenching his abs, he holds her still and releases his arms, smirking as Felicity groans at the display of his strength.

“Now this is very pretty.” Oliver comments, tracing his fingers across the lace lining of the bralette she’s wearing. His other hand gently caresses her thigh, inching higher every so often to gently catch the lace of her panties teasingly.

“Hmm, you like?” Felicity preens, smirking at him and Oliver chuckles, nodding his head.

“Oh, very much. But it’s nowhere near as pretty as what’s underneath.” He tells her, his hand trailing down to her stomach and inching underneath the band to gently run up the skin between her breasts.

“Sap.” Felicity snorts with a roll of her eyes but it settles into an affectionate smile. She moves with him as he wraps an arm around her waist, urging her up from the pillar so that he can unclasp the fabric from her.

“For you? Always.” He comments honestly as the fabric falls away and Felicity unloops her arms, throwing it in the direction of the couch. “God, you’re beautiful.”

Oliver is breathless as he takes her in. She’s so perfect, face and chest flushed a pretty shade of pink in the evening light. Her perfectly formed hairstyle is wilder now, framing her face still with those perfect blonde curls that Oliver forever wants to run his fingers through. She’s staring him down with that lustful look, eyes sparkling with promise and determination, and Oliver’s just as determined to make sure that she gets every last thing that she wants.

“Right back at you, Mayor Handsome.” She whispers as he bends, arching into him as he gently kisses his way across her breasts. He could worship her forever in this way but the way she tugs on his hair and her nails scratch against his back combined with the painful ache of his dick alerts him to the fact that he needs to hurry this along.

Using the arm still banded around her back, he lifts her from him and turns her around to face the pillar in a single move. She arches into the cold metal as he drops to his knees behind her, his hands settling on the velvet band of her panties.

Damn if he wasn’t right, the lace looks utterly delectable across her ass, riding high and exposing more than it covers. He drops one hand to roughly massage her flesh, groaning as it moves pliantly with his fingers. Felicity hisses, breathlessly arching back into him and Oliver smirks, turning to press a kiss to her other cheek. 

“I think these need to go too. Shame, you make them look so good.” He comments far more suavely than he feels and they both groan simultaneously as he tugs the scrap of fabric down her hips and to the floor.

“ _Oliver…”_ Felicity groans as she kicks them away, her hand flying out behind her in frustration. Oliver catches it, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before returning his attention to one of his main obsessions.

“God, your ass is so damn perfect.” He murmurs as his hand raises to give the cheek he’s not currently trailing kisses across the attention it deserves. Felicity mewls, pushing back against him and tugging at their entwined hands impatiently but Oliver merely ignores her, nipping at her perfect flesh with his teeth.

Finally, Felicity growls in frustration and Oliver looks up at her with a smirk to see her frowning over her shoulder at him.

“Oliver, I love you and your admiration of my ass but if you don’t get those pants off of _your_ delectable ass and fuck me in the next two minutes, I’m going to combust. Just so you’re aware.” Felicity states decisively, breathless and clearly growing agitated. Oliver cannot help but grin at her words, placing one last kiss on her ass before he stands and steps back, hands moving to his pants.

“I love you so much.” He tells her with an affectionate smile as he pulls the fabric over his hips but Felicity merely rolls her eyes, leveling him with a _very_ impatient look.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we love each other, we’re adorable, now get that dick in me.” She commands and Oliver cannot help the laugh that tears through his throat. Felicity cracks as well, shaking with laughter and an adorable bashful flush as he finally frees himself from his pants. He then reaches for her, lifting her with ease despite his laughing fit and backing her up against the pillar once more.

“You’re so goddamn perfect, have I told you that lately?” He questions, kissing along her jaw as the arm not holding her up traces gently across her chest.

“A few times, but a girl likes to hear it.” She tells him with a preening grin, making him chuckle and soften a little.

“I love you.” He tells her, lifting his head so they’re level.

“I love you too.” Felicity replies and their eyes meet, noses brushing against one another. Both of them still for a moment, electricity passing between them. The magic of this moment isn’t missed by either of them as they take each other in, reveling in the fact that they’re finally back at this beautiful place.

“Felicity?” Oliver finally questions, slowly trailing his hand down between them.

“Hmm?” She questions, it turning into a moan as he rubs his fingers through her folds, checking that she’s wet enough to take him. He groans at the heat he finds there, she’s as soaked as he is hard, which is to say, a _lot._

“Hold onto me tight.” He whispers to her before he guides himself into her with practiced ease.

Oliver knows he will never get over the paradisiacal nature of this feeling. Sinking into Felicity, joining with her in a way that only he knows… it’s a feeling more powerful than anything he’s experienced. He doesn’t have the words to describe the heights she makes him reach, their bodies moving against one another in an innate dance that’s unique to the two of them. In this moment, there is only them, the love they feel for each other, and the passion they spark in one another, and that is a feeling Oliver can do nothing but treasure.

Their lips crash together as Oliver sets a brutal pace, the soft moans and loud cries he elicits from Felicity filling his chest with a primal pride. Their arms grasp desperately for one another, wrapped so tightly together that it’s hard to tell where Oliver ends and Felicity begins. All he knows is the feeling of her warm heat around him and her soft skin against his, driving him into an ecstasy he only finds with her.

Her nails scratch across him back and Oliver feels himself tighten, knowing that it won’t be long until she drives him off that cliff. He tightens his arm around her, the other coming up to cradle her head as he moves impossibly faster, driving into her harder.

It earns him a sharp cry from Felicity and she breaks their kiss as she thrusts her head back into his waiting hand. It fists into her hair, his lips moving down to drag over her chest as he continues with his brutal pace, groaning into her skin in tandem with her soft moans. It’s the dirtiest soundtrack he’s ever heard and yet it’s his favorite.

Felicity arches her chest towards him as his hips snap forwards and Oliver takes the prompt, wrapping his lips around her nipple.

“Oh… baby… I…” She gasps loudly, one hand fisted tightly in his hair and the other still dragging those nails across his back. He knows he’ll wake up to marks in the morning but those are scars he’ll proudly wear. He groans into her at the thought of her mark on him. “Too… much…”

That makes him chuckle and he shakes his head. “Oh no, baby…” he comments as he releases her nipple from his mouth, his tongue darting out to gently soothe it as he pauses. “Not enough.”

He draws every last thread of energy he has into hammering into her, his mouth falling back onto her breasts in an incoherent mess. She thrusts his hand back into the pillar (not that he minds, he’d rather that than her head) and loses all semblance of coherence in her cries, her words coming out in a mix of cries and moans. It’s _perfect_ and Oliver pushes through as he feels himself let go, her walls tightening around him and her thighs quivering as he triggers her orgasm too, the both of them coming down together.

He tightens his hold on her as her body goes slack in his arms, both of them collapsing against each other as they struggle to get their breathing back. Oliver leans into the pillar, pressing Felicity against the metal and they both groan as it makes him move inside her, the stimulation too much to handle.

“Rough enough for you?” Oliver questions with a smirk when he finally gets his breath back and Felicity snorts deliriously, her chest heaving as she attempts to breathe normally once more.

“Perfect.” She states and smiles dopily at him, Oliver immediately returning the look as his heart hammers in his chest. She’s so perfect and he’s the luckiest man in the world to get to experience this with her.

“Bed?” He questions and Felicity hums, shifting so that he can slip out of her.

“Bath, then bed.” She states as he swings her into a bridal hold and carries her towards the stairs.

Oliver groans at her words, thinking of how utterly perfect that sounds. He holds her tight to him, finding the energy to make sure that she’s safe as he carries her up the stairs, and thanks every deity he can think of that he is here with her right now.

After everything they’ve been through in the past five years, he knows how much of a blessing it truly is.

* * *

When Oliver awakens the next morning, it’s to the sight of Felicity snoring gently next to him. Her hair is a wild mess around her face and her perfectly crafted makeup is smudged. To him, however, she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

She’s still wrapped in his shirt, a single button holding the fabric together over her breasts, and her arm is thrown over his stomach, her nose nuzzling against his chest in her sleep.

Oliver takes her in with a smile, unable to resist bending to tenderly kiss the top of her head. She mewls and cuddles closer but doesn’t stir and he smiles, lifting her hand into his and kissing it to distract her as he slips out of the bed.

His heart sinks slightly as he looks at the clock on the bedside table; he really needs to get home if he’s going to see William off to school but the thought of leaving Felicity makes every fiber of him growl in protest.

 _Soon,_ he reminds himself as his brain sparks a thought and he moves over to her dresser.

There are a few things that he never got back when he moved out of the loft and his underwear supply was one of the things that appeared severely depleted. It’s unsurprising to him, remembering how much Felicity loves to steal his boxers to sleep in (and his shirts and t-shirts for that matter), but it’s a blessing right now as he pulls a clean pair from her drawer and onto his body. They smell like her detergent and it makes him smile as he turns back to the bed, knowing that all his clothes from last night are strewn over the floor downstairs.

Well, all except his shirt which Felicity is currently sporting.

He smiles as he turns back to the bed to see her still sleeping, although a frown has developed since he stepped away. Settling down on the sheets next to her, he traces his thumb over the creases in her forehead and bends over her to press a series of gentle kisses to her cheek.

“What’s-a-time?” She groans into the pillow, one eye fluttering open and squinting as she tries to see him. Even though they hadn’t quite managed to remove her makeup, Oliver did convince her to take out her contacts after their bath, knowing she’d regret it in the morning if she didn’t.

“Early, go back to sleep.” He tells her softly, lifting his hand to run it through her messy hair, smiling as she hums adorably and leans into the attention.

“You’re leaving?” She questions with a pout, her hand tugged on the fabric of his boxers and Oliver chuckles, nodding his head.

“Have to, I’m afraid. William leaves for school in forty minutes.” He explains slowly and softly, knowing she’s never really with it this early in the morning.

“Right. I come too?” She questions and even though Oliver knows it’s just her sleep delirium speaking, his heart leaps at the thought. It’s everything he wants, the three of them to grow towards being a family but he knows for both William and Felicity’s sakes, they need to take it slow.

“ _Soon,_ beautiful. For now, why don’t you go back to sleep?” He suggests and smiles affectionately as she hums, nuzzling back into the blankets with a smile.

“Hmm, sleep. Sounds good.” She mumbles and Oliver chuckles.

“Bye Felicity, I love you.” He tells her, bending over her again to kiss her forehead and rub his hand soothingly over her back.

“Love you.” She responds sleepily, her eyes already closed and Oliver chuckles, pressing one last kiss to her cheek before he reluctantly pulls back and starts to leave.

“Ol-ver, pillow…” She calls out softly as he reaches the door and Oliver feels his heart clench at the words. It’s something she always used to do when he was headed out for his morning run and the thought of returning to that makes Oliver’s entire being fill with joy.

He turns back to the bed, unable to stop his grin widening at the sight of her grumpy pout. Her arm is stretched across the bed, reaching for the pillow he’d been sleeping on and he grabs it, handing it to her. He watches with an affectionate smile as she curls herself around it like a cat, taking in a deep breath before a content smile spreads across her face and she snuggles into the warmth of the blankets.

“Happy?” He questions, unable to resist reaching out to run his hand through her messy curls.

“Deliriously.” Felicity hums in reply, nuzzling into his hand and Oliver smiles. _Good lord, he’s the luckiest man alive._

“I’ll see you later?” He asks, very excited at the thought of getting to take her out properly tonight. She deserves romance and Oliver will be damned if he doesn’t try his hardest to give her everything she deserves.

“Hmm.” She smiles, turning to gently kiss his palm. She cracks an eye open, heavy with sleep and smiles softly. “Love you.”

“I love you too, beautiful.” He replies sincerely, bending over the bed to draw her into one final kiss. She lifts her head, humming into the soft peck, and Oliver smiles as they pull apart.

He’s missed this like crazy, the soft domesticity and the ability to see her in her most vulnerable of states. He loves all of her but this is _his_ Felicity, messy hair and brain fuzzy with sleep. God, he’s so glad he gets to witness this again.

“Bye.” She mumbles, falling back against the pillows. She blows him a lazy kiss, smiling with an affectionate shake of her head as he pretends to catch it and stores it close to his heart with a wink.

“Bye.” He tells her just as softly, taking her in for one more long moment before he heads downstairs to find the rest of his clothes and rush home in time to see his son off to school. He cannot wait for the day when waking up next to Felicity and chatting with William over breakfast can happen in the same apartment but for now, he’s merely grateful that these are experiences he can have.

They’re on their way to forever _together_ and that makes him happier than he’s been in a very long time.


End file.
